


Looking in a Mirror

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789





	Looking in a Mirror

“Tell him you like him,” JJ whispered, eyeing Y/N from her peripherals as he emerged from Hotch’s office.

After nearly four years of working together, she wanted Spencer to finally tell Y/N how he felt; she didn’t understand the attraction. While Spencer was nice and sweet, Y/N didn’t seem very friendly. He conversed for the sake of cases, but he never came out with the rest of the team and rarely joked around like the rest of them. The only one he occasionally talked to was Spencer, and that was probably because he and Spencer were alike in many other ways.

When Spencer had started out with the BAU, he was also very serious, stoic, didn’t talk much and when he did he stumbled over his words more than Jack and Jill when they fell down the hill. But Y/N was that to the extreme, and his demeanor hadn’t changed much since he started with the team. “Honestly, I don’t think he likes me like that.”

“You never think anyone likes you like that,” JJ chuckled. It was true. Spencer Reid was completely oblivious to everyone’s romantic feelings for him - all the time. “But I think he does. There are these lingering looks he gives you, which of course you don’t notice. He likes you.”

With a smile and a flip of her hair, JJ turned around and headed toward Garcia’s lair. Something had happened between Anderson and someone else from the office and apparently they needed to gossip. 

As Spencer glanced over his shoulder, he noticed Y/N’s confident, no-nonsense walk. It was pointed and serious, like him - like he always had somewhere he needed to be. It was quite the opposite of his language, only speaking with confidence when it came to cases and stats. Kind of like him actually.

For a moment he contemplated. Maybe JJ was right. Maybe he just had to bite the bullet so to speak. He didn’t want to be alone forever. He stood up in front of his desk and back down a number of times before Morgan slapped him on the shoulder. “Just do it, kid.”

“Tell Y/N.”

“How do you-?”

“Neither of you are discrete,” he chuckled.

Spencer ruffled his hair, hoping it would take some kind of shape that might be deemed impressive or attractive. That probably wouldn’t change anything. If Y/N liked him then he liked him; he wasn’t so trivial as to dismiss him based on hair…right?

Shit.

“Just do it.” He whispered it to himself over and over again as he walked toward the conference room where Y/N had been sorting through cold case files for hours. 

When he walked into the room, Y/N’s head snapped up from the papers on the table. “Just do what?” He asked flatly before returning to what he was doing.

Well, shit. He’d just said it out loud. “Umm, Y/N, there’s something I need to say.”

“About the case?” Again, he never looked up. Like himself, Y/N seemed to not understand the unbelievable nervous energy radiating in his direction.

Spencer took a deep breath and sat across from the man he’d been crushing hard on, ready to let it all hang out. “No, not about the case. About…you.”

“M-m-me?” Y/N stuttered. 

He looked away. Avoiding eye contact when he was nervous was his specialty. “Umm, for the past four years, I’ve wondered how to bring this up, or really if I should at all, but everyone is telling me just to do it, so, uh…I have feelings…like romantic ones…um- for you. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay, but honestly it just feels better to say it and get it out in the open.”

It took him a second to gain some composure, but once he did, he got up to walk out of the room fully expecting that Y/N would just go back to what he was doing and leave Spencer to pine for a few days before finally getting over it. But he was caught off guard when Y/N stood up. “Wa-Wait…you like me?”

Y/N subconsciously licked his lips, which made Reid blush. He’d never seen this side of Y/N before. “Yea…I do. A lot.”

“Why?” He asked earnestly. “I don’t talk to anyone. Except you, and that’s only on occasion. I’m not particularly good-looking. Granted we have similar IQs, but I-I-I don’t understand. What is my appeal to you?”

Spencer chuckled, shuffling his feet in Y/N’s direction. “I disagree when it comes to you not being good-looking. We’re a lot alike you and I. Like looking in a mirror. We can’t talk to people for shit.” A hearty laugh from Y/N caught Spencer further off guard. “We’re both kind of awkward. And apparently we both have no idea when someone is interested in us.”

“B-Because no one’s ever interested in me.”

Again, Spencer shuffled his feet in Y/N’s direction, gauging his reaction. Did he want him to move away? Was he uncomfortable? An almost imperceptible lean in Spencer’s direction told him all he needed to know. “I am,” he whispered. “And if you are too, then maybe we can see how this works…you and me.”

Quickly, Y/N kissed Spencer’s cheek and pulled away, leaving both men blushing. “I-I would like that. Just warning you though…I don’t get any less awkward.”

“Don’t worry. Me either.”


End file.
